LITTLE SURPRISE
by rin ayanami
Summary: Ciel cemburu akan kedekatan Lizzy dengan Finny.


LITTLE SURPRISE

Di pagi hari yang cerah di mansion Phantomhive, terlihatlah sang earl yang sedang duduk santai di meja makan sambil menikmati morning tea yang di sajikan oleh Sebastian, butlernya. Tiba-tiba tempat yang tadinya sepi itu, kini terdengar suara ribut yang berasal dari ruang tamu Ciel. Ciel dan Sebastian sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menyebabkan suara ribut ini. Elizabeth Middleford, tunangannya. Elizabeth langsung duduk di meja makan tempat Ciel berada. Setelah beberapa lama hening akhirnya Lizzy(nama panggilan Elizabeth) memulai pembicaraan..

"Ehm..Ciel, boleh aku bicara sesuatu?" Tanya Lizzy.

"Ya,bicara saja." Jawab ciel tanpa menoleh kea rah Lizzy.

"Ehm, dimana Finny?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Ciel langsung menatap kea rah tunangannya itu mencoba menebak apa yang dia pikirkan, biasanya kalau Lizzy datang dia akan mengganggu Ciel seharian, tapi kali ini dia menanyakan keberadaan Finny.

"Finny ada di taman belakang." Jawab Ciel sekenanya.

"oh, terimakasih." jawab Lizzy bersemangat.

"Sebastian, coba cari tau apa yang di lakukannya." perintah Ciel pada Sebastian setelah Lizzy menghilang dari pandangannya.

"yes,my lord." Jawab Sebastian.

SKIP TIME

Sebastian melihat Lizzy dan Finny sedang berbicara sambil tertawa-tawa.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sebastian pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada."jawab Finny gugup dan kaget melihat Sebastian yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Jawab Lizzy sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Keesokkan harinya…

"CIELLL!"teriak Lizzy sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja ciel.

"Eliza, kenapa pagi-pagi begini kamu sudah bikin ribut sih?"kata Ciel sambil menatap kesal pada tunangannya itu.

"Maaf Ciel,mm..dimana Finny?" Tanya Lizzy kemudian.

"Dia sedang membantu Maylene membersihkan rumah."

"oohh.." jawab Lizzy dengan nada kecewa.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu jadi akrab dengan Finny, kemarin Sebastian mengatakan kalau kalian berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Ciel sambil menatap tajam pada Lizzy.

"Bukan apa-apa, bukan hal penting." Jawab Lizzy sambil membuang muka, Lizzy bukan orang yang pintar berbohong, tapi kali ini Lizzy harus berbohong pada tunangannya itu walaupun ia tahu kalau Ciel curiga padanya.

"Kalauitu bukan hal yang penting, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"Pertanyaan Ciel kali ini memojokkan Lizzy.

"aku permisi." Kata Lizzy akhirnya.

Apa sih yang dia lakukan dengan Finny. Biasanya dia datang ke mansion ku karena ingin bertemu denganku, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering bersama dengan Finny? Aku kan tunangannya, wajar kalau aku merasa cemburu melihat tunanganku bersama laki-laki lain.

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

"Sudah seminggu Elizabeth datang ke mansion ini tapi dia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Finian dan aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan." Kata Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Nanti tuan juga akan tahu sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini." Jawab Sebastian.

_tak lama kemudian_

"CIELL! Ayo ikut denganku." Teriak Lizzy sambil menarik tangan Ciel.

" Lizzy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ciel kaget.

" Lihat itu!" teriak Lizzy sambil ke atas pohon.

"Apa yang…" kata-kata Ciel terhenti melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang ada di atas sebuah pohon.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TUAN MUDA!" Teriak Maylene, Bard, Pak Tanaka dan Finian dari rumah pohon yang ada di atas pohon itu.

"Itu siapa yang membuatnya?" Tanya Ciel yang masih kaget karena kejutan itu.

" Aku dan Finny, walaupun bisa di bilang Finny yang mengerjakannya karena aku hanya bagian mendekorasinya saja." Jelas Lizzy.

Ciel menatap Lizzy tak percaya, padahal selama ini Ciel selalu bersikap kasar pada Lizzy dan akhir-akhir ini dia curiga akan kedekatan Lizzy dengan Finny, tetapi tunangannya itu selalu bersikap manis dan baik pada Ciel.

Sekarang Ciel merasa menyesal telah bersikap kasar dan tak acuh pada tunangannya itu.

"Eh! Ciel." Kata Lizzy kaget karena Ciel yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" Terima kasih Lizzy,untuk semuanya." Kata Ciel sambil terus memeluk Lizzy.

" Manusia, memang makhluk yang menarik." Kata Sebastian pelan.


End file.
